A method for collecting location information is specified in the 3GPP, for example, where upon receiving a request from an external server to collect location information of each mobile station, a management server of a carrier operator outputs, in accordance with the request, an instruction to collect the location information of each mobile station to a exchanger (for example, a mobile multimedia switching system (MMS)/a serving/gateway general packet radio service support node (xGSN) and a radio network controller (RNC)) and each node and the controller perform processing to collect the location information. This processing sequence is specified in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) as a mobile terminated-location request (MT-LR) method and is described in Non Patent Literature 1, the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) TS23.271, for example.